


Marked

by Ab0019



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Beatrice just wanted to spend time with her family, I don’t think the Baudelaires were caught in Beatrice’s kiddnapping, I have opinions on VFD, Other, VFDs a manipulative cult and deserves to burn, and not now, not here, so they’re not dead, someone help Beatrice II, there are no happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: After finding herself captured and thrown into a cell, Beatrice Baudelaire comes to the realization that things will never infact, be the same.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot second since the last time I wrote, so enjoy this fic I wrote whike thinking over how truly evil VFD is,,
> 
> Enjoy..?
> 
> (Beatrice is 4-7 in this chapter, aka old enough to say Fuck.)

The world seemed to spin around her as Beatrice Baudelaire woke up from what had seemed to be an induced slumber..

Though one she wasn’t particularly in favor of taking.

No, definitely wasn’t in favor of taking.

Thar last thing she could remember before falling asleep was the sudden engulfing of the estate she’d been staying at with her adoptive family.

***

She’d been playing around with a few trinkets she had gotten from one of her past birthday parties, while Klaus read and Sunny cooked something in the kitchen.

Violet, who’d been busy fixing a toaster so that it both toasts bread and tells time, had suddenly jolted up in panic.

Beatrice didn’t think much of it though, as Violet didn’t speak of what worried her but instead carefully crept over to a lost-in-thought Klaus.

” _What was that noise?”_ She could recall her oldest guardian asked worriedly, keeping it down to avoid neither her or Sunny from hearing.

 _”I’m sure it’s nothing, Violet. There’s nothing out there.”_ Klaus responded, though he sounded just as unconvinced.

” _If there’s nothing out there, then what was that noise?”_

And with that, the room suddenly filled with somber smoke, making it extremely hard to see.

Shouting suddenly came from every direction:

” _Beatrice!”_ One yelled

” _Where is she?”_ Yelled another.

The one that terrified her the most, though, was one of a man she didn’t quite recognize.

_”We found the girl!”_

_”What about the other 3?”_

_”Tainted. Leave them to burn, and make sure they don’t escape. We want no trace of the Snicket girl being here, and that includes any witnesses.”_

_Witnesses? Burning? Tainted?_

Beatrice suddenly felt very dizzy with hundreds of putrid thoughts running through her head.

She began to wander through the smoke in hopes of finder her guardians, but was suddenly stopped by a sudden pang in her left shoulder.

 _“Ow!”_ She cried.

Her hand quickly brushed her shoulder to hopefully ease the pain.

But she froze upon feeling something cold and bulky sticking out of the impacted spot.

Carefully retracting the iteam, she suddenly felt her self freeze.

In her palm lay a sleep dart.

 “ _Violet! Klaus! Sunny!”_ She tried to scream, but instead began to choke on the musty smoke.

_”Baudelaires! Help! I’ve been shot!”_

Her pleas only fell on deaf ears, though, as she soon felt the tug of the dart’s effects pulling on her consciousness.

Her body suddenly felt very heavy, with a sweet lure that made her want to fall asleep right on the floor of the burning estate.

 _”Baudelaires, please! Someone shot me, their going to take me away! I don’t want to leave, I’ll never see you again!”_ She began to sob, the siren song of sleep growing stronger and stronger. 

 ~~~~ _“Can someone please shut her up? I’m not ideal for killing a new recruit but this kid is really pushing my buttons.”_ One of the unknown men scoffed as he suddenly jolted a dizzy Beatrice close to him. 

“ _Just give her a few seconds. Me shot her up with a heavy dose of horse tranquilizer. Besides, he family was known for being trouble during recruition. Remember K?”_

_”God, The mentors constantly complained about the Snicket girl. Apparently she was prone to carrying throwing knives with her.”_

_Snicket?_

_But Snicket was her Mom’s last name._

_Unless.._

_No._

_Her mom would never do such a vile act._

_This was a cult, her mom wasn’t apart of a cult._

_..wasn’t she?_

“My mother wasn’t part of your horrendous cult. She was a noble woman who would never do such a thing!” She tried to hiss, but the tranquilizer seemed to be finally settling in, and it sounded more like a bunch of meaningless mumbles.

_”Both your parents were brave a noble volunteers, as will you be once you stop fussing.”_

She wanted to fight back, she really did, but instead she could only leave to men with a desperate “Fuck You” before drifting off into the calling sleep.

_Forgive me, Baudelaires, as I have failed you._

***

She had to go find her guardians they could be hurt, or worse..

No, she wouldn’t let herself think those thoughts. The Baudelaires were resourceful, they’d be able to get out of the fire.

From where she was sitting, Beatrice carefully grabbed onto one a bar close to where she was sitting.

Actually, it was weird for a room to have just a random bar, but after taking a look at her surroundings she found that she had infact been locked into

 _”A cell?”_ She gasped louder then she intended. 

Taking a tight grip to the bar, she hastily hoisted herself up from her sitting position.

Instead of walking over to take in little details, such as clues in the cell or the hallway enclosing it, Beatrice went straight to the lock.

Luckily the cage was one mainly glorified by television, with its easy-to-slip-through bars, and basic locks anyone could pick.

_All I need now is a hair pin, paper clip, and any pre-cut key._

Her hands flew to her pockets, racing to get the needed items.

Except, she stopped when she found nothing in either of the pockets.

For the first time since she woke up in the cell, she looked down to see that she was no longer wearing her clothing from before the fire.

She was instead wearing a puke-green jumper with the sleeves sewed into a roll-up position.

On the left side of her chest,  _Beatrice Snicket Denouement_ was carefully embroidered on it, and on her right shoulder...

_No._

Shakily raising her hand to the  _ infected _ shoulder, she carefully traced out the horrid insignia.

_ V _

_ F _

_ D _

Just under it, the label  _ Recruit #1046. _

Stumbling a little, Beatrice carefully backed up until she eventually fell to the floor.

With a moment's hesitation, she took hold of her pant-leg and rolled it up enough to reveal a tattoo identical to the one embroidered on her shoulder.

Beatrice felt her eyes well up with tears.

With all plans of finding a way out becoming distant, Beatrice couldn’t help but feel helpless.

She pulled her feet towards her, rocking herself back and forth.

She’d find herself a way out of here..

_ Eventually.. _

**Author's Note:**

> 1.In case anyone was wondering, I said “Beatrice Snicket Denouement” has been embroidered on her jumper instead of “Beatrice Baudelaire” because I feel like VFD isn’t exactly happy with the Baudelaires (parents) for trying to avoid anything having to do with their organization, unlike Kit and Dewy who seemed to be all for it.
> 
> 2\. If anyone were interested, I have an idea for a sequel?? I was originally going to leave it open-ended, but if you guys want a sequel I’d be willing to write one.


End file.
